Robin Padilla's Golden Buzzer
Robin Padilla's Golden Buzzer is a segment of Wow Magic of Pilipinas Got Talent season 6,. In this segment when Robin Padilla hits the "Golden Buzzer" to the Dancers based in Metro Manila much to Judges Disappointed. Plot The segment begins when "Nocturnal Dance Company ", A Quezon City-based Dance Group composed of Thirteen men and Two women wearing Black and Gray Barong Tagalog and a Salacot (A Hat made from woven and Palm leaves) enters the Stage when Robin saying "Mabuhay" and questions the group saying "Sino ang Pinaka-matanda sa inyo?" and Angel saying "May Babae ba?" and Vice Ganda questions "May Bihag nila kayo" after the Deliberation when Angel warned the dancers saying "Ingat, Mag-ingat kayo" before the performance FMG saying "Salacot" Angel and Robin says right, The Dancers Perform a Dance of "Pahiyas" and Other ethnic dance Vice, Angel and FMG still upsets the Dancers, after Performing The Judges clapping the Hands (Although Robin forced Vice Ganda to Clap), The deliberating the Dance Angel is crying saying the Positive reviews, FMG also saying "The position is Great" and saying congratulations, Vice Ganda saying the Dancer's Rookie mistakes and called "Sabay-sabay" "Hindi naman kailangan magpakamatay para maaliw kami," and still great with the Dance performance, Robin on the Other hand, saying "Kayo ang kasagutan sa mga dasal ko," and loving the Filipino culture, the Dancer is Saying "Filipino", Robin hitting the "Golden Buzzer" leaves the Three other Judges Upsetting Robin's Push the Buzzer, Toni saying "Sabi ko ng ba pati ako nagulat, Nagliligpit tayo." for the Dance Group and Billy save with Toni and Robin come out on stage congratulates him leaving the Three stunned into anger. Trivia * Robin last hitting the "Golden Buzzer" was on season 5 by Power Duo who won that season. * The "Nocturnal Dance Company" is a Reference to 1995 Eurovision Song Contest winner "Nocturne" by Secret Garden and composed by Rolf Lovland * The "Nocturnal Dance Company" is Composed of Fifteen dancers (Thirteen Men and just Two women) in the Group, camed from Quezon City in Metro Manila and Age Range from 18 to 28 years old and winning such awards in dancing. * The audition number 07444 is postal number of Morris County in New Jersey, the same number that The Bold and The Beautiful aired on 19 October 2016 also the IMDB ID number of Bob Aaron, the producer of "Another Life" * The 7444th episode of The Bold and The Beautiful was released on the same day after Uncertain of Till I Met You, Tough Choices of The Greatest Love and Paghahanap of Magpahanggang Wakas, Alessandra Ambrosio was the Photo leader at the Time and Logopedia's theme was 2009. * The 7444th episode of The Bold and The Beautiful was also released on the same day after PBA's Governors Cup Finals between Meralco Bolts and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel in the 6th and final game, The Kings won 91-88 after Justin Brownlee's Game Winner that seal the Championship at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. * Rey Gumatas' 7444th day came before on Friday, 13 April 1973 and after on Thursday, 16 January 2014. Errors * When Robin Clapping his Hands, Vice Ganda also clapping while sad. * When Angel is Saying the Good comment on the while still upsetting Robin. * When Vice Ganda saying "Hindi naman kailangan magpakamatay para maaliw kami," and he said. "Basta sabay-sabay." but still stunned. * Later Vice Ganda got the Hugot Line of the Dancers, The dancers still rejected by their selves. * Angel Claiming Positive reviews on the Dancers although she shocked by Robin pressed the "Golden Buzzer" for the dance group she is upset. Category:Controversies and Scandals Category:Philippine Television Category:ABS-CBN